futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Clinton
On November 8th, 2016 Hillary Clinton is elected 45th president of The USA, taking Martin O'Malley as her VP, within 2 months of her inauguration in January, she declares war on Syria with 20 000 troops entering from Iraq. Notice This is open to contribution from the public on how it plays out. I want this to be for everyone/anyone who wants to contribute to the future, it would be appreciated if you only changed future/later dates, unless they are minor details that won't affect the timeline written by others, until a later addition that you add on. Two major goals are to reach a WW3 by 2019 and another Space Age ( for Mars) by 2099. New Nations Timeline 2016 *'November 8th'- Hillary Clinton wins The Presidential Election and becomes 45th president as well as takes Martin O'Malley as Vice President 2017 *'January 20th'- Hillary is inaugurated as 45th President of The United States of America, also becoming the first female president. *'March 7th'- Hillary announces declaration of war on Syria. *'March 12th'- 20 000 US troops start invading Syria through Iraq. *'March 25th'- The Islamic State falls *'April 1st'- Turkey sends in 500 volunteer forces to fight for The USA. *'June 1st'- Vladimir Putin declares himself Dictator of Russia *'July 4th'- On Independence Day, a hacktivist group under the name of The Monitors of Freedom, hacked and shut down The USA West Coast power supply, stating how The USA is one of the most corrupt nations in the world. *'July 31st'- 1 Million people have died from the loss of power which still isn't back up sending refugees to Canada, The East Coast US, and even Mexico. *'October 12th'- France creates FAR- 1 a assault rifle, the greatest of it's time as it can pass through 5 meters of cement and is given to American troops boosting Frances economy greatly. *'December 5th'- American forces take Aleppo, and start training Kurdish forces. 2018 *'February 2nd'- The power on The US west coast is put back up. *'March 9th'- Texas demands independence referendum. *'March 10th'- Hillary allows the referendum, but will only allow independence with a 75% vote or higher. *'July 3rd'- American and Kurdish forces are pushing in towards Damascus. *'August 17th'- Vladimir Putin declares 10 000 Russian Troops will be sent to defend Syria, Starting conflict between Russia and The United States. *'September 7th'- The State of Kurdistan is established in Kurdish Syria. *'November 11th'- Russia declares war on Turkey and starts pushing through, The USA responds by declaring war on Russia, starting Full out conflict between Russia and The United States. *'November 12th:' Saudi Arabia and Jordan announce their support for Turkey. *'December 23rd'- Belarus, and Azerbaijan join in the favor of Russia. 2019 *'January 5th'- Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, and Egypt join in on the side of Turkey and The USA. *'January 21st'- Iran, Afghanistan, Bulgaria, Libya, Algeria, and Kazakhstan all join in on the side of Russia. *'March 2nd'- North Korea, declares war on South Korea, dragging in Russia and China in for support. *'March 3rd'- The USA declares war on North Korea, and China, as well as calling in NATO. *'March 19th'- India declares neutrality, while Pakistan enters on the side of Russia, and NATO joins in. *'May 2nd'- Brazil, South Africa, and Venezuela declare war on The USA siding with Russia. *'May 3rd'- Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Argentina, and Chile join in siding with The USA *'May 4th'- World War 3 officially starts. *'July 29th'- The Monitors of Freedom, shut down world banks emptying all the money, and crash the stock market. *'August 1st'- NATO and NATO allies are quick to signing The Treaty of Ankara with The SCO and SCO allies, which states Syria has a new leader with fresh elections, and Russia cedes Crimea to Ukraine. *'October 6th'- The EU falls from The Stock crash. *'December 4th'- Texas Referendum 10% pro 90% against, because of the economic crash. 2020 *'January 1st'- Hillary Clinton declares the world is in The Second Great Depression. *'January 22nd'- Angela Merkel declares State of Unified Germany with Austria, and The Czech Republic to heal the economy. *'February 6th'- The United Kingdom collapses from terrible economy. *'February 7th'- Three governments declare rule over England and Wales, Northern Ireland joins Ireland, Scotland gains independence with the second most stable economy behind The State of Germany. *'February 14th'- The English Civil Strife starts which is a war between the three governments in England and Wales, The Peoples Republic of England, The United Kingdom of England and Wales under King William ( Prince William but at this point he is King), and The Republic of England and Wales. *'May 12th'- The Peoples Republic of England, and The Republic of England and Wales push back The Kingdom of England and Wales. *'June 24th'- The Battle of Bristol brings The Republic of England and Wales and The Peoples Republic of England to a treaty, The Treaty of Oxford. *'July 2nd'- The Treaty of Oxford states that Wales and Cornwall will be form the United Republic of Wales and Cornwall, while the main part of England will be given to The Peoples Republic of England, leading many anti-communists to flee to Scotland and The United Republic. *'July 30th'- Hillary Clinton offers a EU style union to Mexico, Canada, Cuba, and Denmark ( as Greenland is part of North America ) They all accept *'October 7th'- The Edmonton Accords is signed between The United States, Canada, Cuba, Mexico, and Denmark with Brazil as an observer state. They form The North American Union(NAU), boosting their economies in a major way making Canada the 5th largest economy globally and largest in The NAU. *'November 11th'- The UN is officially dissembled. *'December 19th'- African falls into civil strife, and there is no official country and many warring tribes. 2021 *'January 2nd'- Israel claims Sinai and builds wall separating from the rest of Africa and protecting from the many warring tribes. *'February 3rd' France send's soldiers to the Algiers coast and The Zulu Empire is established controlling South Africa, Swaziland, Lesotho, Namibia and Madagascar. *'February 19th' The Timbuktu Union of African Tribes is established, and France officially claims Algeria. *'March 1st' Hillary announces there will be an election on November 8th 2022, which will start a new period of elections that happen every five years. *'March 22nd'- Ireland barters an agreement with USA, Canada and the UK, meaning that it could stay neutral, but has to supply the UK and USA with 1,000 guns a month, each. *'April 19th' A larger and stronger Monitors of Freedom orchestrates attack on the governments of the world, plunging the world in to darkness, there are not any functioning major electricity plants anymore, only small machines capable of powering small towns if even that, governments collapse and the world falls into a Second Dark Age. *'April 20th '''In the midst of the chaos, Greenland declares independence from Denmark. *'May 7th '''Castille Declares the fall of Spain and Catalonia, Basque, Galicia, Castille, Andalusia and Aragon emerge as the post Spanish States. 2022 2023 Category:Clinton Category:Scenario Category:Outdated Articles